


【Breddy】mole(PWP)

by nebula_star_cloud



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula_star_cloud/pseuds/nebula_star_cloud
Summary: 「眼白有痣的人，不論男女其性慾都比別人旺盛。像接近眼頭有痣的人，自己會積極而且主動地開展…」Brett念了兩句就想翻白眼，Eddy老是喜歡看一些可信度不高的網路文章，痣的位置究竟跟性慾會有什麼關聯他真的不明白。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	【Breddy】mole(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> ExB  
> ExB  
> ExB  
> 很重要所以說三次  
> 梗來自LOFTER某位姊妹的分享  
> 不太香辣的車

「嘿Brett，你看這個。」Eddy把筆電螢幕稍微轉向坐在旁邊玩手機的Brett，手指指向某段文字。

「眼白有痣的人，不論男女其性慾都比別人旺盛。像接近眼頭有痣的人，自己會積極而且主動地開展…」Brett念了兩句就想翻白眼，Eddy老是喜歡看一些可信度不高的網路文章，痣的位置究竟跟性慾會有什麼關聯他真的不明白。

「這又不準，你難道覺得我性慾特別旺盛嗎？」Brett聳了聳肩，低下頭繼續玩他的手機，假裝沒看到Eddy充滿期待的眼神，他告誡自己不能再亂答應Eddy的請求，上次的水手服讓他腰痠背痛好幾天，千萬不能忘記這慘痛的教訓！

「Brett…」Eddy喚道，過敏的鼻音使Eddy本就有些軟糯的聲音多了幾分楚楚可憐的意味。Eddy知道Brett無法對他的撒嬌視而不見，Brett沒有回應他，但陡然燒紅的耳朵還是出賣了Brett，Eddy開始期待晚上的到來了。  
\---------------------------------------  
Brett緊咬下唇，盡量不讓自己發出呻吟，將一根手指探入後穴。蓮蓬頭的水不斷淋下來，水聲將他不小心溢出的幾聲喘息掩蓋。他跪在地上努力放鬆後穴，想著Eddy是怎麼幫他做擴張的，他的手指小心地進出，其他幾指按摩入口周圍，讓自己能更快習慣。很快地，一根手指已經能順利進出，他又放了一根手指進去，後穴深處開始傳來一絲麻癢，然而他的手指不夠長，始終無法那麼深入。Brett下意識扭腰，如果是Eddy的手指，就能進到深處，溫柔地按摩他的內壁，時不時搔刮一下同樣位在深處的前列腺，讓他情動不已。他幾乎要叫Eddy進浴室來幫他擴張，但是不行，該死，誰叫他要答應Eddy的惡趣味。Brett抽出手指，關上蓮蓬頭，用毛巾隨意地擦了下頭髮及身體，套上一件Eddy的上衣，他剛剛特意拿的，真空男友上衣會是很好的助興。上衣的下襬只能剛好遮住Brett的臀部及半勃的陰莖，底下涼颼颼的讓他很不習慣，反正就算穿上內褲等一下也得脫下，Brett說服自己。他走出浴室，Eddy坐在床上，背對著他正在專心地看筆電。Brett緩緩移動步伐，爬上床，Eddy轉過頭來看他，眼睛直盯著他過大的領口，輕易地就看見他微微突起的乳頭及陰莖。

「裡面沒穿？」Eddy挑了下眉，將手中的筆電闔上放到床頭櫃，他已經洗好澡了，寬鬆的睡褲無法遮掩他的生理反應，支起了小小的帳篷。Brett不理他，逕直跨坐到Eddy身上，還用他光裸的臀部磨蹭幾下，感受到屁股底下的東西愈發硬挺。

「Eddy，」Brett抬起臉，沒有戴眼鏡而顯得有些迷濛的雙眼盛滿情慾，他湊近Eddy，幾乎趴在他身上，Eddy能看清楚他眼白靠近眼頭的那顆痣，「操我。」，他說。

Eddy一手捏住Brett的下巴與他親吻，另一手撫過他的背部，向下滑進臀縫，剛擴張後的後穴還很濕軟，一下子便將Eddy的兩根手指吃了進去。Eddy停下親吻，驚喜地看著他的年上男友。

「…別看了，你快進來…」Brett有些難為情的撇過頭去。

Eddy抽出手指，抱著趴在他身上的Brett翻了身，將Brett輕輕放在床上。

「還不行，」Eddy將三根手指送進後穴。「你還沒完全準備好，會受傷的。」

Brett小幅度的扭腰，迎合Eddy手指的動作。Eddy似乎玩心大起，嘗試把在Brett身體裡的手指微微張開再收起。內壁被撐開的感覺有些微妙，他難耐地喘息，伸手抓住Eddy的手腕想阻止他，但Eddy選擇無視，三根手指輪流輾過Brett體內的敏感點。

「唔嗯…Eddy，等一下…」Brett身體不停顫抖，兩隻手緊緊捂著嘴不讓呻吟洩漏，突如其來的猛烈快感讓Brett眼眶迅速盛滿了淚水。

「快進來…不要再弄了…」Brett眼角發紅，眼淚受重力影響劃過臉龐，Eddy終究是心疼Brett，俯下身舔舐他的眼角，脫下睡褲及內褲便進入了Brett。進入的瞬間兩人都滿足地喘息一聲，每一下Eddy都進到最深處，朝著那點猛攻，快感層層堆疊，Brett張著嘴卻只能發出一些破碎的呻吟。Eddy低下頭與他接吻，Brett的後穴不停收縮，Eddy知道他快高潮了，手摸上Brett沒怎麼碰但濕漉漉的陰莖套弄，又重重頂了幾下，抵著Brett體內的敏感點射精。敏感點被溫熱的液體沖刷，Brett情不自禁弓起腰，在Eddy的套弄下射了出來，液體灑上他穿在身上的Eddy的上衣。  
\---------------------------------------  
「Brett，你起的來嗎？還是我抱你去清洗？」Eddy摸了摸Brett被汗水浸溼的頭髮。

「累死了，dude。」Brett閉著眼，張開雙手，做出要抱抱的動作。見狀，Eddy讓Brett雙手繞過自己的脖子，像抱無尾熊那樣把他抱起來移動到浴室。

「你這樣好像無尾熊。」

「對，wild animal koala。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不擅長這個(...  
> 或許我啥都不擅長  
> 寫到一半覺得這樣褻瀆(?)他們很不好意思  
> 每次在ao3上查Eddy Chen/Brett Yang都會有B左的車讓我覺得難過只好自己開一輛(??  
> 謝謝看到最後的大家


End file.
